


Family

by ofinkandpaper



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Other, Past Abuse, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofinkandpaper/pseuds/ofinkandpaper
Summary: After having gone through so much in his short life, Shay-6 was ready to call it quits when it came to finding a Fireteam of his own. Little did he know - or ever really expect - to find not only a fireteam but a family.
Kudos: 4





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Shay-6 is my baby Warlock guardian, who has seen so much sh*t in his short life, and I just hold him so near and dear. I hope everyone loves him as much as I do, as I know no one could ever love him more than his new family!
> 
> "Et voi olla tosissasi!" = "You can't be serious!"

The hangar was relatively quiet at the moment, something he could appreciate. He'd never been too fond of being in crowded areas, one of which being the Bazar, where he tried to avoid at most costs. As he worked on his ship, he couldn't help the slight cringe when he heard a group of hunters causing some sort of commotion closer to the center of the hanger. After giving himself a moment to calm down his rapidly growing anxiety, he shook his head and continued his work - though he cursed softly and pulled away when he noticed just how badly his hands were shaking. Was hearing them that bad? He had been through six different resets because of them, sure, but was he really that emotionally scarred from it? He shut his optics for a moment and tried to - no, that would never work. His eyes shot open, and his breathing hitched as his processor decided to bombard him with his last reason for reset. He gripped his wrench tighter and huffed, before stubbornly going back to work. There was no rest for someone like him, and if he had a choice, he would much rather rest around Cabal or Taken than ever rest around a Hunter. How could anyone..?

"Hey, is this your ship?" Shay-6 jumped and fumbled with his wrench for a moment, thankful that he hadn't dropped it. When he turned around, his friendly facade faded as fast as rain fell when he saw it was a Hunter speaking to him. How could one not recognize the hooded cape they all wore? He simply gave a confirming grunt before looking a little past the hunter and seeing a female Titan standing just a few feet away, arms crossed just under her chest as she looked up at the ship.

"Yes." His attention turned back to the hunter, his nerves a little calmer with the presence of the Titan. If this man tried anything, surely she would pull him away, right? The awoken male before him blinked, apparently not expecting such a staccato response, though seemed to shrug it off well and gave a chuckle while looking up at the ship Shay could only assume again, considering the man's question.

"She's a beauty, anyone can see you take good care of her." There was a pause, "I'm Iisakki, and my friend over here is Yarrow. We were wondering if you would like to join us on a mission." The second the suggestion was made, if Shay had hackles, they very well would be raised. Shay glanced between Iisakki and Yarrow, optic lights dimmed slightly in suspicion. He stared at them before turning back around to his work.

"No."

"What? Why not?" He stiffened as he felt Iisakki's presence get closer and prayed to the Traveler that Yarrow kept him in check. He tried to act as though he was as relaxed as ever.

"I don't work with Hunters." There was a sting in his voice that he heard and felt, but didn't feel the need or want to apologize. Slowly, he paused once more in his work as he listened to the two walk off a small distance away and speak in hushed whispers. Sure, he could tune his audio receptors to hear, but he didn't want to intrude. As much as he loathed Hunters, he was still a decent Warlock and Exo and kept to himself. Footsteps came toward him, though sounded just a touch heavier than Iisakki's had been. Glancing up, he saw Yarrow standing behind him with her arms still crossed, but a friendly expression on her face. Shay felt he could possibly trust her.

"If it isn't too invasive, is there a reason you don't work with Hunters?" He thought about her question as he looked down at his wrench, clutched tightly in his hand.

"Don't trust them." "Will you trust me, then?" He looked up at her, curious. Had he had eyebrows, one would be raised. He actually began to consider their offer now, what it could possibly be to ask for a Warlock's help. He couldn't help but want to chuckle, hearing Iisakki muttering under his breath. Yarrow continued to look down at him, where he sat before he set his tools in their respective cases and stood to face her.

"What mission is it?"

"Et voi olla tosissasi!" Iisakki laughed and shook his head, coming up behind Yarrow and patting her shoulder as she told him what the mission was. Stop the Taken from emerging into the European Dead Zone; seemed simple enough. The two followed him as he put away his belongings, giving smaller details about the Strike mission Yarrow had gotten from Zavala.

As he got prepared to go, he kept his distance from Iisakki, who he was thankful kept his own, and Yarrow stayed between them. The hunter kept trying to attempt conversation, but Shay continually shut him down with quick responses and a severe lack of interest in speaking to him while keeping engaging conversation with Yarrow. When it was time to leave, Shay watched the two head to their own ships while adjusting his radio frequency to match with theirs. His ghost hummed and hovered right at his shoulder, looking between the two awoken and him.

"Think they're siblings?" Shay chuckled and shook his head, patting his ghost before heading inside and closing the hatch.

"With how they interact, it's possible... what have I joined?" He sat in his seat and fired up the engines, giving his ghost a glance before looking ahead as he began to navigate his way out of the hangar. Sure, he could let his ghost handle this, but he preferred to fly the ship when he could. It wasn't until a good half-hour into the flight did his ghost respond.

"I think you joined something you've needed for a long time now."

"Don't trust them." "Will you trust me, then?" He looked up at her, curious. Had he had eyebrows, one would be raised. He actually began to consider their offer now, what it could possibly be to ask for a Warlock's help. He couldn't help but want to chuckle, hearing Iisakki muttering under his breath. Yarrow continued to look down at him, where he sat before he set his tools in their respective cases and stood to face her.


End file.
